


Too Long

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Based on a dream I had, He would've died otherwise but like, I still felt like I should've put that there, It would've hurt less., It's Angsty?, Just minor but, That's not true it is, The Violence isn't really there?, Tord should never have gone back to them tbh, uhh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: The 'Incident' happened and Tord nearly died.He crawled back to Tom, Edd, and Matt since the Red Army didn't bother to come for him after his failure.They seemingly welcomed him back with open arms, smiling and offering him a place to stay, bandaging him up and taking care of him.He only wanted to apologize and said he would leave if they wanted but they insisted on him staying.~After about a month, they told him that they'd found a house like their old one out in the country.He was wary but they all moved out there..Where it was just them and a few neighbors that were at least a mile away.It was too good to be true.Tord knew that.But did he listen to his gut?Nope.That's what left him in this situation.One that would change their lives for either the better... or the w o r s e.





	Too Long

**_Two and a half years_ ** _._

_Two and a half years it had been since the ‘incident’._

_The police assumed that he was dead with the amount of blood they found on the hill._

_They assumed that his body was either crushed or carried away by the Red Army so they could ‘honor their leader’._

_… They were wrong._

_The Red Army never came._

_Not even Pau and Pat._

_…_

**_Tord_ ** _went back to them._

_He only wanted to apologize.. then maybe he could die peacefully in an alleyway or something.._

_But no._

_They invited him back, wrapped his arm and face with bandages and welcomed him._

_…_

_He thought that they’d forgiven him.. but no._

_Who would forgive a traitor that easily?_

_He was carried with them when they moved out to the country into a replica of their old home._

_It almost hurt to see the place but they assured him that he should go inside._

_So he did._

**_He might as well have signed off his soul to the devil._ **

_They immediately pushed him down, sinister smiles on all of their faces._

_“W-what are you d-doing?” he stuttered out._

_It was Edd who responded, “It’s just a little revenge, **sweetheart.~** ”_

_That’s when it began._

_It as in the Abuse._

_Verbal, Physical, Emotional._

_Broken down into what looked like a soulless husk of what used to be such a happy and fiery spirit._

_Well, who’s fault was that?_

_~~_

_One day, however, he was acting… **off.**_

_The other three noticed and lightly shoved him and bumped him to see if he would react._

_Unfortunately, he did._

_It was Tom who’d tapped his shoulder last, feigning a concerned expression._

_(Or at least, that’s what Tord believed. These people were unable to feel concern for someone, no, **something** that they’d broken.)_

_He swung his elbow back and hit Tom square in the nose, breaking it on impact._

_Tom covered his nose and stumbled back whilst letting a stream of swears escape him, almost as much as the blood that ran down his face now._

_Edd looked dumbfounded, whilst Matt stepped over to Tom to help him._

_Instead, Matt was tripped and his wrist was grabbed._

_He didn’t know what happened but Edd saw._

_Tord spun Matt around, using the momentum to throw him into the wall._

_He looked at Edd._

_Edd who swore he saw red in those dull grey eyes that were once a beautiful bluish-silver._

_Tord charged at him, knocking him over in surprise._

_Edd knew that Tord was a fighter but he guessed that he thought Tord would’ve given up on fighting after losing his dominant arm. (Not true, he’s ambidextrous but never told them.)_

_He felt a few punches hit his face before he shoved the smaller male off him._

_He stood just in time to see the other with a pocket knife, breathing heavily._

_It was a standoff now, despite Edd’s weapon not being as sharp, but rather being much larger._

_Literally._

_Edd put out a hand slowly, trying to see if he could get a message through to stop this._

_It didn’t work._

_Tord stabbed him in the hand with the knife, before he ran upstairs._

_Edd swore and fell to a kneel._

_When he looked up again, Tord was at the door with a small duffle bag._

**_Of course. This was an escape plan._ **

_“G-go ahead you f**king t-traitor! O-of course you did this to us, **again**!” Edd looked over to see Tom watching him at the door._

_Matt was just regaining consciousness, leaning against the same wall he was thrown against._

_He wasn’t sure why but… he knew that this was **not** supposed to happen._

_He just didn’t know how he could fix this._

_Truth is…_

_He can’t._

_The looked on the male at the door’s face showed that very clearly._

_He came back to them to apologize and said he would leave them forever._

_They tricked him into thinking that they forgave him just so they could take him out where he couldn’t even think about asking for help.._

_So they could torture him._

_Edd had heard him on the phone with his brother since he **wasn’t allowed** any private phone-calls._

_He heard when the other had said that he would’ve been better off dead at that hill._

_They’d made him even more miserable than he’d made them._

_They made him feel absolutely worthless._

_So now Edd wondered,_

**_Where is he going?_ **

**_How far away will that be?_ **

_…_

**_Is it too late to fix this?_ **

_Edd spoke before he could think properly,_

_“W-wait Tord-“_

_He looked at him, stepping a little closer to the door._

_Probably expecting another trick._

_But there were no more tricks._

_Nothing else to pull._

_It was genuine, almost scarily so since Tord hadn’t been shown anything but genuine hatred for so long._

_“ **I’m sorry.”**_

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_“I’m not._ ** _”_

_And he left._

_Edd wasn’t sure why._

_Why he said it._

_Why he did what he did._

_But he did and now…_

_**It hurt**._

_It hurt him more than he thought it ever could have._

_And the worst part was._

_There was nobody to blame but himself._

_Now he’d officially lost their fourth member._

_And they’d never see him again._

_Or maybe they would… but he’d be…_

**_Dead._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream.  
> In the dream, however, Tord nearly died (again) and it made something in Edd click.  
> Edd got things to work out in Tord's favor and very slowly things began to heal.  
> It was a good ending in my dream, bad ending in writing, sorryyyy.


End file.
